


The Black Phoenix

by aandwevibing



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Obviously tokyo ghoul, Oops, Rated For Violence, Rating Might Change, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, and blood, did I mention swearing ?, focuses on OC mainly, my OC can be a bitch, not smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aandwevibing/pseuds/aandwevibing
Summary: Some say she's dead"I heard from my roommate that one of the CCG members killed the Black Phoenix, and that they're keeping her body hidden."Some say she's  in hiding"Keep on the lookout boys, this is where she's last been, and when she comes out, we'll strike."She's wanted by both ghouls and humans"After 2 years, footage of the Black Phoenix has been sent to us by a citizen who wishes to remain silent." The news reporter said. "Now the question is, when will she strike, or who will get to her first, the CCG or the Ghouls?"She lives among the humans and ghouls as a normal citizen"As long as I stay doing what I do, people will never find out who the Black Phoenix is."
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Original Character(s), Nishino Kimi/Nishio Nishiki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1: "Anteiku"

**Author's Note:**

> The minute I finished watching Tokyo Ghoul, I thought of this plot but procrastinated to write it for like 3 months (literally) but here I am!!^^

Kaneki and Hide were just chatting about at the coffee shop they would always go to, Anteiku.

"So..." Hide wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "You gonna talk to her, or what?"

"Shut up, Hide!!" Kaneki said, attempting to hide his blush. "Besides, I'm not that into her." He said placing his hand on his chin like a lying little bas-

"Oh, cmon dude, you're always checking her out." Hide yelled, causing everyone in the cafe to stare. "oops." Hide grinned, "Sorry." 

"Anyway," Hide continued. "Every time we come to this cafe, you would check her out."

"Check who out?" A voice asked.

Both Kaneki and Hide looked up and saw...

"ZEE!?" They yelled, once again causing the whole cafe to look.

The girl, Zee, giggled. "That's my name, no need to announce it."  
"Can I sit?" 

"O-Of course!" Kaneki stuttered. "What are you doing back?"

"To see you guys of course." She said sitting down. "Anyway, who we checking out?" She smirked.

"Nobody!!" Kaneki spoke, but Hide pointed to the girl. "You see that girl with the glasses, Kaneki totally likes her."

Zee looked over to where they pointed, she saw the girl with pink??? hair.

"Her?" Zee pointed. "Oh cmon Kaneki, you can totally do better."

"There's also the hot waitress!" Hide pointed towards a girl with purple hair, Zee scoffed. "Oh please, she's such a downgrade." 

Both boys looked at Zee with shocked faces. "What? It's true! You want me to lie."

"I don't know." Hide put on a thinking face. "I think I'd totally bang." 

"You'd bang anything," Zee commented. "But seriously though, both are a hell no." 

Before any of them could say anything, the waitress Hide previously pointed at came over. "Hello, Welcome to Antekiu, may I take your orders?"

"We'd both have coffee." Hide answered. "With a side of your number." He winked.

"Hide!!" Kaneki scolded.

Ignoring Hide's comment, the girl turned towards Zee. "Could I get anything for you?"

"Does this place have cheesecake?"

"Yes."

"I'll have that I guess." Zee turned her head away from the girl. "I'll be back with your orders."

"Yo! Zee! You alright?" Hide questioned, Zee looked at Hide, she ran her hand through her hair. "Ofocrose!! Just a little hungry for some cheesecake."

\-------------------

Later throughout the day the 3 chatted and caught up with Zee, Kaneki managed to ask the girl out, finding out her name was Rize. Hide left saying he had some homework he wanted to start on, but everyone knew that was totally a lie and Kaneki wanted to get enough rest for his date.

Zee was left sitting at the table, she had no homework for class, no date...bleh, the thought of her dating someone almost made her puke.

"Excuse me, miss, we will be closing soon..." Zee looked up and saw the previous purple-haired girl. "Oh...sorry." She spoke, but something about her voice said she wasn't really sorry.

Zee got up and left out the door, walking the streets of Tokyo, Zee stopped at an alleyway, "Rize, I know your there so just bring your ass out."

She heard a chuckle. "Or how about you come in!!" Suddenly Zee was grabbed from behind and pulled into the alleyway, Zee shoved Rize off of her. "Oh cmon, I haven't seen you in months, why the sour face."

"You hurt my friend, I'll kill you," Zee spoke with venom, Rize grinned. "You wouldn't, you couldn't." 

Zee didn't say anything, so Rize continued. "You know the consequences."

The young girl sighed. "Remind me why I'm friends with you?"

"I'm irresistible." Rize wrapped an arm back around Zee, "You know you couldn't stay away from me."

"I think you're confusing me with some horny teenage boy, Rize." Zee backed up from Rize. "I'm serious, don't you dare hurt my friend."

"Or what...? Hm..?" Rize smiled. "Are you going to tell the CCG?"

Zee narrowed her eyes. "You know I wouldn't dumbass, I don't want shit to do with them."

"I'm a little hungry." Rize rubbed her stomach. "Unless your willing to share a little flesh, I suggest you leave, I'm doing a little hunting." She flashed Zee a grin.

The black-haired girl rolled her eyes. "Don't forget what I said, Rize!" Zee walked out of the alleyway and in the direction of her apartment, she knew it was no use in what she was doing, a binge eater like Rize would go after any smell she liked, she just hoped there was something she could figure out before Kaneki goes on that date.


	2. Chapter 2: "Operation - Stop Rizeki"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zee is trying everything she can think of to stop Kaneki from going on his date with Rize, does she fail or succeed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have noooooo clue what their ship name is lmaooo, so I just put something.

It was a day before Kaneki would be going on his date with Rize, Zee knew if said boy went, all would go completely wrong, she wasn't about to waste her time talking to Rize again.

Zee was going to have to do something herself, she's the only one who could. 

Walking into Kamii University, Zee looked all around for Kaneki, until she spotted both him and Hide. "Hey!! Lovebirds!" She waved running towards them.

"What's up, Zee?" Hide greeted. "You go here now?"

Zee rolled her eyes. "I don't do school you dummy, but...I heard about a book signing with Sen Takatsuki and since little book nerd here likes her stories, we should go."

"Really!!" Kaneki's eyes sparkled when he heard the name 'Sen Takatsuki' and 'book signing' in the same sentence. "When is it!?"

"Tomorrow at 5," Zee stated, she hoped he'd go for the bait, but when she saw the two looking towards each other, and the face they made, she knew the fish just got away. 

"Sorry, Zee!" Hide grinned. "Kaneki here has a date tomorrow at 5." He wrapped an arm around Kaneki.

"Oh, you mean with what's her name?" Zee silently apologized to Rize for what she was about to say as if Rize would care anyway, but still. "I heard from others that all she does is sleep with people and dump them afterward."

It wasn't completely a lie, she wouldn't just dump them, she would eat them. 

"Who did you hear this from?" Kaneki asked, oh crap, now she has to think of another lie, she hated lying in general, especially to sweet little Kaneki.

Zee faked out a giggle. "Oh, you know I get around, besides I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"Maybe you have a point..." Kaneki trailed off. 

"Hm.." Hide thought for a while before speaking, 'crap..this little smart ass' Zee thought to herself.

"I say to see for yourself, you don't have to have sex with her on the first date, besides, it could just be a rumored man."

"I think I will go!!" Kaneki finally decided. "I already scheduled a date with her, I wouldn't want to cancel right away or just not show up." Kaneki smiled towards Zee. "But thanks for looking out for me, Zee."

"Heh..yeah, no problem." Zee mumbled before anyone could say anything, Hide yelled out, "Shit!! We gotta get to class dude!" He ran off dragging Kaneki with him. 

"Damnit!!" Zee swore. "Hide and his smart thinking ass, now I have to think of something else."

\----------

"Find anything yet?"

"Nothing yet, Izumi."

"I know he's out there, and when I find him, he'll die with my bare hands."

"Don't you think you're taking this a little too far? It's been 19 years since the incident."

"Too far!? I'm not taking shit too far if anything I'm not going far enough! We'll keep looking when we get back from work." 

\------------

Zee stood in her new apartment, she managed to get an apartment for a low price, the girl was about to go to bed when she heard her phone ringing, picking it up she saw Kaneki's name. "Heyy little bean boy!!" She grinned answering the phone. "I forgot we exchanged numbers if I'm being honest, what's up." 

"I need your help!!" Kaneki screamed in the phone. "I don't want to mess this up!!!" 

Zee sighed, she knew he was talking about his date with Rize, "Well...if your this nervous, maybe it's a sign you shouldn't go." Zee knew she should be glad Kaneki is finally going out on a date, I mean, it's all he wanted. 

To go out on a date with a cute girl, but this cute girl meant no good whatsoever. 

"No...I want this to work, besides, it's my first date, who knows when I'll get the chance to go out with someone." Kaneki responded making Zee sigh. "Is there a reason you don't want me to go."

Zee stopped the pacing she didn't even realize she was doing, is there a reason!? Hell yeah there was, but she couldn't tell that reason, but would Kaneki go to the CCG? He's mentioned that he'd never do so, but he does find ghouls as monsters...

Zee sighed. "There are things I heard about Rize, that she isn't a 'normal' person. 

"She told me."

Zee chocked on air. "TOLD YOU!?" Rize wouldn't... 

"What exactly did she say?"

"People would judge her because of how shy she is, she's so shy that she doesn't like to eat in public." 

'Shy my ass' Zee silently thought to herself. 'Why does he have to be so naive...'

"Look, Kaneki, nobody's that shy that they wouldn't eat in public, wouldn't that sound like a coverup?"

"To hide being a ghoul?" Kaneki asked. "She's too pretty."

Zee sighed, it seemed she's been doing that a lot lately. "Whatever, just be careful Kaneki, and if you find anything suspicious about her, get the hell out."

"Thanks for worrying Zee but I'll be fine." Kaneki sounded so sure of himself. "I'll show you." With that, the phone call ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I've mentioned this, but I'll try my best to make this follow the original Tokyo Ghoul storyline, but some things won't, some things I'll change up, don't get me wrong...it won't be too different, just a few minor things. 
> 
> Anywho!! Have a great day!! or night!!


	3. Chapter 3: "Where Oh Where is Kaneki."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days go by with Zee not hearing no word from Kaeneki, the same being with Rize, it isn't until she meets the new employee at Anteiku things start to be put together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the story has been going slow in the first 2 chapters, I'll try to speed things up just a bit. 
> 
> Keyword: TRY
> 
> These few chapters have been mostly focused on Zee, but I PROMIIIISSSSEEEE! Once I get this story really going, it'll be focused on other characters as well.

"Mommy!!" A young little girl yelled. "Mommy the bad man is coming!!"

"Oh, my sweet child...." The mother whispered. "No matter what...don't lose this necklace, it's how we stay connected..." She placed a necklace inside the girl's hand. "

Tears started to go down the child's eyes. "Mommy, please!! We have to go!"

Footsteps were heard, the mother looked towards the child. "Run! I promise you, they will not hurt me, it's you they want." The daughter knew it was a lie. "But, mommy..." 

"Go!!!"

The girl ran, but she didn't go far, she hid behind a tree, but what she witnessed was something she'd beg to get out from her mind. 

The man in a white coat slashed her mother, the girl screamed. "MOMMY!!!!" The man looked towards the girl with a grin, she gasped and ran off.

She continued to run until she bumped into a tree, except, it wasn't a tree, it was a man.

"Hello, little girl...." 

\--------------------

Zee shot up, sweat was all over her body as she tried to slow down her breathe. 

She looked towards the time. 

11:00. Kaneki was probably back home from his date by now, she'd have these dreams ever so often before she left from Tokyo, Kaneki would tell her to call him when it happens, that'd he'd come right over or talk on the phone until she fell asleep. 

'It could be 3:00 in the morning, I promise I'll pick up' She remembers the boy saying.

Picking up the phone, she dialed his number, the phone rang and rang, but no answer and that started to worry Zee. 

Her human best friend went on a date with her old friend Rize, who is a binge eating ghoul. 

She looked through her phone for Hide's number, finally finding it she pressed on his name. 

"Come on...pick up you orange head!" Zee's heart raced as she got his voicemail. "Heyo Person calling me, it's Hide! Well, of course, you knew, I'm not here...of course you knew that asw-" Zee hung up the phone, her heart started to race even more. 

It was bad enough she didn't know where Hide lived, but she did know Rize's feeding ground. 

Getting out of bed, she didn't bother changing out of her hippo onesie, once she left her apartment complex, she ran throughout the streets, it was a dangerous time to be out, but she didn't give a damn.

It wasn't until the whisper of her name caught her attention. 

"Who would know me of that name." She whispered to herself, tempted to walk into the alleyway, the girl debated, she saw the shadow of what looked to be a girl.

Shaking her head, Zee continued on, she would have to come back later.

Getting to the spot of Rize's little feeding ground, she silently called out. "Rize..." 

Nothing

"Rize..." Zee sighed, obviously the girl wasn't here, but that could mean so many possibilities.

Rize not needing food right now, being full off of Kaneki.

Rize somehow found somewhere else to get food.

Kaneki took Rize to his place and their currently--

Zee shivered at the thought of the last option being true, she'd rather the second option more than anything. 

Zee sighed, maybe she was just being a worry-wort, but she couldn't help it.

Walking back towards the direction she came in, she passed by the little alleyway once again, too tired to check things out she went on home.

\--------------------

From that day forward, days go by and Zee still hasn't heard from Kaneki, it makes her a little worried, only a little because she hasn't heard from Rize either, which is strange. 

Sitting in the coffee shop, she notice Hide walking in. 

"Hide?" Zee questions as if she hasn't seen him in years. "Where's Kaneki? Isn't he usually with you?"

"Huh? Oh!" Hide scratches the back of his head. "Dude got in a pretty bad accident, he won't even let anyone in his room." The boy sat across from her. 

Accident!? Kaneki!? But at least he's alive, right?

"O-Oh, is he okay?" Zee cursed herself for stuttering. 

"They say he's fine, he'll probably be out soon though, what about you Zee, what have you been up to..."

"Oh, you know, stuff." Zee grinned. 

Zee thought back on what she meant by stuff...

\------------------

Rewind to days ago, the morning after Kaneki's little date, Zee opened her eyes to see a girl wrapped in what looked to be bandaged. 

Zee screamed loudly, causing the person to giggle. 

"ETO YOU LITTLE BITCH!!" Zee yelled, breathing hard she spoke. "Do that again, and I'll kill you."

"Nice to see you too, my little bird."

"Wait...why the hell are you in the 20th Ward?" Zee questioned, her friend normally would be in the 24th Ward unless it was business-related. 

"I had to speak to you, silly," Eto spoke. "So, your friend is missing huh?"

Zee narrowed her eyes. "Eto..." She said warningly. "What and How do you know!?"

"I tried to tell you last night, even called your given name."

Then Zee remembered the alleyway. "That was you?"

"Mhm, but that isn't why I'm here."

"Then why is it your here."

"Your sister is back, and she's coming after you."

\--------------------

"Hellooooo...." Zee snapped from her thoughts, Hide was waving a hand in front of her face. "You in there?"

Zee grinned. "No, I'm in your clothes."

"Sweet!!" Hide yelled, then something caught his eyes. "Is that...."

"Nope!" Zee yelled. "No waiting." She got up and was about to walk out of the shop until...

"Kaneki!?"

There stood Kaneki Ken...

...Dressed in Anteiku's uniform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is the longest chapter I've written in months, not on here of course lols, I've written fan fiction on other sites.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm knew on A03 and this will be my first actual story on here, let me know if I should add any more tags as the story goes on^^


End file.
